Monster, how should I feel?
by xFayeChamberlain
Summary: I stared at the broken figure in front of me. I didn't know much right now. All I knew was I just broke his neck and the woman couldn't be put back together. I had taken him away from her. Rated M for lemons in later chapters!
1. Prologue

I stared at the broken figure in front of me. I didn't know much right now. All I knew was I just broke his neck and the woman couldn't be put back together. Ihad taken him away from her.

"**_Monster!_**" The broken brown-haired woman snapped at me.

I dropped the man that was formerly in my grasp and stared silently at the emotionally disconnected woman in front of me.

"Like you aren't?" Replied myself with difficulty.

My throat was soar. I was excessively bleeding. I'd be dead soon if I couldn't truly break the girl in front of me... in half.

I limped toward her at the speed of an old man, careful not to trip. She had 2 arrows left, she had a chance to shoot. She didn't.

"I have a family to get back to!" I faintly heard her attempt at yelling, pathetic.

I limped faster as she set up an arrow. She pointed and I ducked. 1 arrow left.

_She will die painfully_, I thought. The thought of my own sin had finally made me understand... Monster.

I stopped limping as she set another arrow. She aimed. Once I realized I was trying to dodge the arrow from reaching my heart, I stopped. The arrow dug into my shoulder painfully. I would not scream.

I continued to limp, slower and slower with each uneasy step. I saw something in her eyes. Something I had seen twice. Fear. Now and before I snapped his neck.

And before I knew it, I had stuck a knife that I got from Clove in her arm, twisting it around slowly. She fell to the ground after a scream of pain, and I knew she'd bleed out soon. I knew what to do.

Digging the knife out of her arm, I stuck it into my shoulder and pulled out quickly, dropping the knife as a surge of pain flashed through my whole body.

Now, I must wait for the...

* * *

**A/N: There will be lemons in later chapters, that's why it's rated M. This is my first story that I'm uploading that isn't a SYOT, so go easy on me. ^^" I hope you enjoyed! There will hopefully be one chapter a day. At the very least, a chapter every two days. Reviews would be helpful. :3 P.S. Sorry about the mini-cliff hanger. **


	2. You're In My Veins

I woke up. I remember waking up 6 times before this, but it was never this clear. I could smell a faint scent of blood and different sorts of medication. I felt no pain at all. Looking around my body, I realized I was completely healed. Fear rushed through my body quickly. _Katniss_.

Looking around the whole room, I saw another bed, a brown-haired woman laying upon it.

Her eyes were just now opening. The first thing her eyes connected with were my eyes. We didn't move. We didn't speak. We just stared. "Y-You killed him..." She started to choke on her own sobs.

All the memories rushed back at me. I remember seeing her before the Chariots. Watching her in training. Being baffled by her 12. Falling slowly for the girl who sat next to Caesar. Taunting her in the tree. Killing her lover.

"Yes, I did..." I replied coldly.

"Do you even have feelings!" She cried out.

"I used to."

Our conversation was interrupted by a beautiful doctor with golden locks and blue eyes walking into the room.

"Katniss, don't try attacking him again. Now as fo-" She started.

"She attacked me!" I interrupted.

"Katniss tried killing you 4 times, you were asleep for 3 of the times. The time you were awake, you _let_ her hurt you. We healed you, though." She explained to me.

I looked over at Katniss, meeting her eyes immediately. I knew why I let her do it, but I don't remember her hurting me.

"I let you hurt me because your fists are like pillows, dear. And I killed Loverboy. Don't think I'm weak." I shot at her with not a hint of sympathy in my voice.

"You're weak on the inside, you damned beast." She glared.

"Both of you, shush. Now, your mentors would like to talk to you." The beautiful announced harshly. She leaves the room as my vision of Katniss is interrupted by a the sight of a very large man. Brutus.

"The hell did you guys need?" I glanced past Brutus to see Katniss hugging Haymitch and Enobaria standing behind the two.

"Snow's pissed, asshole, sit the fuck up." Brutus commanded.

I did as he said.

"Why is he mad?" I heard Katniss ask.

Brutus turned to Katniss, "Your little lover is dead. Capitol was crying for days."

"He's also mad that you both survived." Haymitch added.

"Well, what do we have to do to make him content?" I demanded, fear quivering each of my words.

"Look, just pretend to be in love. Take it slowly or the Capitol might think it's forced, angering Snow further." Enobaria explained slowly, nodding at us to make sure we understood.

I nodded. And judging by Enobaria's next nod in response, I think Katniss did too.

After more tests and blood taking, we were finally let go.

I walked down the hall to meet my stylist. I was already beautiful, so they didn't need to work on me too much. But, after the Games, I'm sure there was at least one more thing they needed to do.

When I walked in, I was greeted by the prep teamed assigned to us.

Soon enough, they began waxing me, taking off every single hair on my body. I was used to this by now.

They tried talking to me a few times, asking about why I didn't kill Katniss, and I explained that I felt bad for the woman for a minute or two, but I was now regretting this.

After my pain bringing prepping, I was brought into a room to see my stylist.

"Well, hello." Kari winked.

"This won't be like before, dear. You have no chance in getting lucky with me anymore." I snapped.

"Don't be so sure. Now, after seeing what Cinna's dress choice was, I decided to make you match with the girl." My slutty stylist said before watching into a room.

After 3 minutes of waiting, she came out of the room with a simple black tuxedo. What really made me amazed was the cuffs of the jacket and my tie. At first, I was afraid to touch it. The flames on them invaded my sight and distracted me from a faint conversational gesture in the background from Kari.

Who knew things so small could amaze you? What was I going to be now? The Guy on Fire?

But, I was wrong. When Kari moved the outfit out of sight, I saw something else. Blood. The fire was an illusion, probably. What would the Capitol see? The bloody, brutal lover of the Girl on Fire. Nothing more.

I was taken out of the room with my stylist and brought behind the stage where the ceremony would be.

I had not seen Katniss until 15 minutes later. She looked dazzling. Her dress, an illusion of absolute fire. It was almost like her dress was fire. Honestly, she looked beautiful. More beautiful than the dead District 1 whore.

She caught me staring at her and I caught a glimspe of hatred in her eyes before she turned away to speak to Haymitch.

"She looks hot, huh? I'd love to see her in bed." I heard Brutus behind me, a hint of lust in his voice.

This made me furious, but the feeling quickly left. What the hell was that?

"Whatever." I replied, wondering if he was talking to himself or to me. I honestly did not care either way.

Katniss and I walked to each other before walking onto the stage. I held her close to me, wrapping an arm around her.

I looked outward to see two seats like the ones from the interview, spread apart from each other.

Katniss pulled away from me to sit on the seat closest to Caesar.

I understood why there were two chairs. They'd expect us to hate each other. But, I had my worries and this would simply not do.

I grabbed my chair with one arm, raised it above my head, brought it over to Katniss and set mine right next to hers.

Before sitting down, I reached over and grabbed her hand, earning a suprised, but loving, gasp from the Capitol audience.

"Oh? What is this?" Caesar asked in awe.

Katniss let out a forced giggle, as I chuckled softly. It wasn't really funny, at all. I suppose after her giggle, I was supposed to act happy.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Caesar looked from Katniss to me.

"Katniss and I love each other. We fell in love sometime during training. We began talking, but stopped soon after and began hating each other, scared we would have to kill each other. After she called me a monster, the feelings returned and I felt like a monster. I lost control of myself for a minute, but after seeing that I hurt her, I tried to make myself bleed out." I lied.

"That's touching, Cato. Now, Katniss, how _could_ you do this to Peeta? Love the man that killed him? Didn't you love him?" Caesar's eyes narrowed, an accusing tone seeped it's way into his questions.

That bastard. He would not make her feel this way.

I suddenly snapped, "What is wrong with you? These are _your_ games. _You_ tore their love apart. The Capitol and everyone in it shouldn't be weeping over something _they_ caused. Katniss did love him. How about we put you in the Hunger Games and see what you'd do, you fucking **_monster_**."

I looked over at Katniss to see her looking at me with suprise. Honestly, I was quite suprised as well. But something was clear, I felt protective of her because I killed her lover, took her reason to win the Games away. Other than that sister she spoke of.

Caesar looked at me like I was the world's worst victor and spoke in a harsh tone, "She didn't shoot you! She had a chance to save him, or at least avenge him!"

"Tell me, Caesar. Do you have a wife? Imagine being in the Hunger Games with her. 2 arrows left. A woman you loved is holding your current lover, ready to snap her neck at any time. You're pure and you don't want to hurt anyone. You find no spot that wouldn't kill both of them. You need time to look this over and think. Any normal person wouldn't shoot, unless they want to win alone! The woman you used to love would've broken her neck already!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me and a small wet spot on my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make it seem like Cato is protective because he knows what she's going through, especially after Clove died. And, any normal person would defend someone after another person said such a terrible thing. A bit of violence in the next chapter. I'll start writing now. :) So far, the reviews are my inspiration for writing. Thanks for the reviews Guest, HeyoMyFellowReaders101, and Sw33tangel. :)**


	3. Echo

**A/N: I portrayed Caesar differently because I felt like he was just still in the Capitol, he was no different. Especially since he spoke to Katniss and Peeta, I thought it'd be nice to make him seem like just another monster in the Capitol. I may have taken it overboard in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

My vision was invaded by the brown hair that had become so noticable to me. Katniss Everdeen, the 'Girl Who Hates Me' was hugging me, crying in my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her while Caesar stared at her. A specific spot at that. My eyes narrowed. That little bastard was looking up her dress, which was easy enough considering her dress didn't even reach down to her knees, and she was leaning over the hug me.

Who knew Caesar Flickerman was a pervert and quite the rude man? He seemed so... _nice_.

Oh, the things I wanted to do to that man right now. I surveyed him, trying to find all the ways to kill him.

I evenutally just pushed Katniss away from myself gently and stood up.

"Stop looking up the lady's dress, dear." I smirked.

The comment earned a gasp from the audience and a shriek from Katniss.

Katniss punched Caesar square in the face before he could even respond.

I chuckled, grabbing Katniss' arm and dragging her away.

"Nice right hook, dear." I laughed.

* * *

Haymitch, Brutus, and Enobaria were making us share a room, thinking that Katniss' hatred for me would dim down if we spent more time together. They also made a date for us tomorrow. Ugh...

I was already in the room with Katniss, we were deciding who'd take a shower first.

"I don't smell the greatest, trust me, Cato. Please let me take it first!" Katniss begged.

I gave in, "Fine."

She nodded with a smile on her face, but I could tell it was fake. The woman hated me and she knew that I knew this.

During her shower, I stored my clothes away, chose new clothes for my shower, and got myself situated.

I just sat on the bed and thought about why I felt a sudden, odd pull to Katniss.

My thoughts were broken when I heard a call, "Cato?"

I ran toward the bathroom door and called into it, "Yes?"

"I-I sort of forgot my towel..." She explained.

I laughed, "You forgot your towel!" Oh, I can already_ see_ the blush that must be spread across her face.

"Can... you go get me one?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, why not?" I continued laughing.

I ran into another room in our small suite and picked up a random towel that was neatly folded.

I walked back up to the bathroom, opening the door slightly and said, "Got your towel." I reached my arm in.

Right when she was about to grab it, I pulled my hand back and opened the door all the way, in attempt to embarrass her.

She immediately covered every part of her with the nearest thing she could find... a brush.

I handed her the towel with a smirk, "I saw nothing."

"You pervert!" With these words came pain overcoming my whole face.

My eyes opened. I remember what happened quickly. Katniss punched me. I was suddenly quite angry, I felt the need to snap her neck. But, that was something I couldn't do more than twice.

I looked up to see Katniss. She was dressed and fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Nice right hook, dear..." I mumbled, repeating my quote before.

"Bastard." She calmly replied.

I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"My turn for a shower, wanna join sweetie?" I winked.

"Of course, darling. I'm free when the Hunger Games is over with!" She winked with sarcasm in her voice.

"The Games _never_ end." I frowned.

"Seems you get the idea, now." Haymitch interrupted, suddenly appearing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"How the hell did you get in?" I glared at him.

"Front door, I have a key. I heard you shriek, and you have a blackeye." I brought a hand up to my face.

"He deserved it! He saw me naked!" Katniss yelled, loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

Haymitch laughed, "Sweetheart, get used to it. Capitol will want little victor babies one day."

My head turned to Katniss and I seductively winked.

"Haymitch, get out." Katniss commanded with a deadly hint in her vocie.

"Whatever, sweetheart." Haymitch said before exiting out the door and shutting it.

Katniss looked at me accusingly.

"I will never forgive you for killing Peeta, just know that, _dear_." Katniss promised.

Before Katniss left the bathroom I sighed, "I could've killed him in a more painful way like I did for the rest, remember that, _Firegirl_."

"Or, you could've let he and I go home together." And with that, Katniss shut the door.

Tears began to flow down onto my cheeks, it's salty coldness made my skin crawl.

I ignored them, pressed a few buttons, stripped down, and soon began to take my shower.

* * *

When I was finished, I dried myself off, and put my clothes on. I wiped the remaining tears on my face and began the cycle of hiding my emotions once again.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Katniss sitting on the bed, watching a movie that was made by the Capitol.

She looked at me, "Feel free to go to sleep, **_monster_**."

"Shut the fuck up, you damned _whore_! I could've gone home with Clove! Better for you to die, rather than her. You will _never_ be as amazing as her, remember that, you little hypocritical bitch!" I screamed, losing my temper.

Katniss looked at me wide-eyed, saying nothing. I don't wanna hear her bitchy, annoying voice anyway.

I made my way toward the door, pushed through it, and made my way to _her_ room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying my best to keep them in character but still make the story... well, mine. Reviews make me feel great and inspire me to write more, so please? ^^" Thanks for reviewing, KaeanneTheWriter! :)**


	4. So Cold

**A/N: Sorry for my late update and that the characters are getting a bit OOC! I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character, PS, demisexual basically means you feel a sort of love toward someone that took a while to develop, and then you feel no sexual pull to them for a very long time.**

* * *

I approached her door carefully, wondering if this is a mistake, but I honestly didn't care if it was. I barely cared about anything right now.

I knocked on the door about 5 times before she answered.

"It's 3 AM... What do y-" Kari stared for a minute, "Oh, Cato... You here for some fun?" She winked.

"Yes. Now, get the fuck on the bed!" I yelled.

She let me in her room before beginning the cycle of undressing, "Rough night, huh?"

I looked into her eyes and felt as if I finally realized her appearance, without all that makeup. She had baby blue locks that curled and fell to her elbow, amazing emerald colored eyes that reminded me of Glimmer, and her body was perfect. Maybe it's not her fault she's a slut.

"Very, beautiful." I grinned.

She had just removed all of her clothing when she seductively purred, "Alright, how about we get this started?"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming.

"Get the fuck up, you piece of shit!" Brutus screamed.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up, "The hell do you want?"

"We're going to District 2, today. And, you're a bastard. I heard you screaming last night, in fact, it's on the fucking Capitol news. Snow is INSANELY pissed." Enobaria answered, standing behind Brutus.

Katniss suddenly pushed through Enobaria and Brutus to take the image of a naked female beside me, just now waking up.

"Mm... what is it, sexy?" Kari mumbled against my shoulder.

I glared over at her while she finally took in the scene, pissed off Katniss standing in front of the bed, violently talented Enobaria standing behind one of the most brutal victors ever, Brutus.

"Get out of here, slut." I commanded to Kari as I reached over, grabbed her clothes, and threw them at her.

"Slut? Oh, you mean Clove!" Katniss yelled.

I got up immediately, jumped off of the bed, fully exposed, making a noise as equally loud as a cannon in the Hunger Games. I tackled her, pinning her to the ground out of fury. "I should've killed you! I hope Snow kills that sister you love so dearly! If he doesn't, I fucking will!"

Katniss head-butted me then screamed, "Touch her and I'll rip your damn heart out!"

Just then, Capitol cameras came running in and I heard a voice, "Today, what will come of the victor couple, Cato Kieden and Katniss Everdeen? It appears they are fighitng, as of now!"

I immediately leaned down, kissed the bitch who insulted Clove, and I felt a sudden spark. What the fuck is going on with me? I made eye-contact with her for a split second, then slowly began to close my eyes. There's only one girl I have ever felt such a strong connection to, and she's dead.

"Oh? Were they fighting?" A confused Capitol paparazzi tilted her head to watch our kiss.

This time, it was more personal for me. I'm not going to let the Capitol ruin this, as they have everything else. I glared up and looked right into the eyes of the reporter, who quickly and fearfully left the room.

I leaned back down, but all I got was a slap.

"Ugh, you sure do know how to ruin the moment. And, I was having a nice time." I smirked, rubbing my cheek.

"Look, if you get past Clove's death, I'll try to get past Peeta's death. Deal?" She sighed.

I nodded in response with a slight smile on my face, "Now, how about we go clear last night up with the Capitol?"

"Deal." She chuckled.

We both got up, I got dressed, then went to the reporter, and they bought our story.

"I was just yelling at someone on the phone, I would never yell at Katniss that way. I'm in love with her!" I wrapped my arms around Katniss and managed a short sob.

I could already feel the Capitol's hearts melting. Maybe last night was a good thing. I got a kiss from Katniss and now, I seem to be even more in love with her, which protects me more than ever.

Not much happened after this, except we boarded the train to District 2. The train would be there quickly, considering 2 was close to the Capitol.

"So, what'd you feel toward Clove?" Katniss asked, as we tried to get through the deaths of our lovers.

"I loved her, and you with Peeta?"

"Not sure, I think I loved him."

I smiled, "You're quite demisexual, aren't you? Shouldn't take that long or really, that much, to fall for the man."

"How long did it take you to fall for Clove?"

There was a short pause, "I knew I was completely in love with her after we knew each other for a year..."

She chuckled, "And you call me demisexual?"

"You really didn't feel any sort of sexual pull toward him eventually?" I asked.

"I've never felt much of a sexual pull to anyone."

"Not even me?" I joked.

"Not even you." The room fell silent, and she blushed, "Though, I will admit, you aren't bad looking."

"Same goes to you."

* * *

We decided we would both sleep until we got to District 2, but we still had to share a bedroom. It was quite awkward sleeping, considering I only sleep in my boxers. Good thing she at least sleeps in a nightgown.

* * *

_Clove raised the knife to Katniss' neck and screamed, "I'll do it! The little bitch deserves to die, Cato!"_

_"Clove, stop it!" I begged._

_"There's nothing you can do now, Firegirl." She mumbled into Katniss' ear._

_I ran toward Clove with my sword in the air, ready to strike, until she dropped Katniss and I heard the cannon._

_No! She can't possibly be dead... I fell beside her and held her in my arms, "Dammit, come back, Katniss!" I cried out._

_I reached down, put two fingers on her neck to feel her pulse, pinched her nose with my other hand, and took a deep breath before releasing it into her._

_I repeated this 6 times, pressing down on her chest occasionally, before finally giving up, and crying my eyes out._

_"You little bitch!" I rose and stabbed my sword into the heart of my former love, and then the cannon followed._

* * *

I woke up, sweating like crazy. These dreams are insane. I should be protecting _my_ Clove, not Firegirl.

Oh, well. Suddenly, the girl beside me rolled over, about half of her body resting on me.

I looked over and chuckled. I poked her a few times, "Katniss..." I cooed.

"Huh! Peeta!" She called out because rubbing her eyes and taking the scene in front of her.

She quickly pulled away, mumbling apologies.

"What'd you dream of?" I asked her curiously.

"Peeta."

"More specific? I'll tell you my dream if you tell me yours..." I sighed, worried about her reaction to what my dream was actually about.

"When Peeta had blood poisoning, and I went to the feast, I had a dream that you and Clove teamed up to kill me brutally, then Clove promised she'd slit Peeta's throat..." She sighed.

"Mine was about Clove pressing a knife to your neck. Despite my requests, she killed you, I tried giving you... mouth-to-mouth," I blushed slightly, "But, you wouldn't awaken, so I killed Clove."

"Oh..." She blushed.

"Yep. Now, shall we get the hell out of this bed? We'll be in District 2 soon, I think."

"Cato, are you happy to see your family?"

I looked at her, "I have none left. Now, can we get out of the bed?"

"W-Wait... you lied back on top of the Cornucopia..." She realized.

"No, I didn't. I got news of my father's death 2 days ago."

She nodded with a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

* * *

Soon enough, we were taken to Victor's Village, only to see President Snow and what seemed to be a fury of 100 Peacekeepers along with him, standing outside our door.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me feel amazing, whenever I see a new review, I just smile. :) Thank you sooooooo much Evilpanda98! You have seriously made my week. :)**


	5. Nothing Left Here To Burn

**A/N: I love you guys! :) **

* * *

"Not everyone in the Capitol is fooled, and for that, you need punishment. You have embarrassed me, much too many times for my liking." Snow announced, a twinge of absolute anger creeping out into the last sentence.

"Well, what the fuck are you going to do with us?" I glared, pulling Katniss behind me, protectively. After all, she's really the only friend I have.

"Avox, kill Katniss' family, and then kill you. Something along the lines of that. But, somehow, someday, I'll get my revenge." He promised, a smirk growing on his face. And, just like that... he was gone.

I heard the sobbing female behind me, loud and clear, "He can't kill Prim..."

"I won't let him, Firegirl. He won't touch either of us. Or your family. I'll wring his neck." I assured her.

* * *

After this, we got set up in different rooms. I could honestly say that the houses could be better... But, I'm not going to complain.

We decided we'd watch a movie tonight. Not in public, though. We were both tired of the cameras.

Katniss and I decided to rewatch the 74th Hunger Games, as it was the only movie in the house. It pissed me off to no end, but we knew we could handle it.

* * *

I didn't watch most of the bloodbath. I mainly watched Katniss. When a part where I'd snap a kid's neck or stab him to death came on, her face would twist in anger, and, once she even looked at me like I was the brutal bastard she saw atop the Cornucopia.

Once the bloodbath was over, the cameras were on Katniss for a while, before they switched back to Clove and I. I remember this.

"You're going to get out of here. When we're the last two, you're going to kill me. Got it?" My eyes were puffy from crying and sleepiness, and when I told her this, I sounded like I was about to die.

"Shut up, Cato. We already went over this." Clove looked less tired. It was her turn to guard, but I wouldn't leave her until someone else would come to guard, replacing her spot so my worry would vanish.

"This was the plan years ago!" I made no effort to keep my voice down. But, I guess I didn't realize it at the time.

"Years ago when I didn't love you. Now, get the hell to bed. I can take care of myself." I remember the hesitation in leaving, I remember longing to hug her or kiss her, but what I remember most was her voice. It was so calm... it was what convinced me to sleep. I knew she could take care of herself at that moment, that she was no longer a kid.

Soon enough, Katniss was cutting down the tracker jacker nest, and then I watched my best friend die. I always considered Clove to be my best friend, until I met Glimmer. Then, I considered Clove to be my girlfriend, since she had finally agreed, out of what I thought was jealousy for Glimmer.

Glimmer wasn't what everyone thought she was. Of course, she flirted a little around people, but when we were alone... She was so different. She was scared of the Games. She told me of life back home, how her sister died in the Games, and how her parents forced her into them. It honestly brought tears to my eyes.

They showed the night she died, my reaction. And, the whole time, I knew Katniss was looking back in forth between the broken and evil me, and the me that sits here right now.

"I'm guarding tonight! Get the fuck to bed, Clove!"

"Cato, stop it. We all know you loved the whore that just died! So, why the hell are we still together!?"

"Glimmer was my FRIEND, Clove. Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

"No, I don't, because all my life, I was taught a friend would act exactly like you!" I remember the pain coming from these words. Clove and I didn't talk for a while after that. Not until she died, when I begged her to stay with me.

I zoned out the next scene because I remembered clearly what happened. I set Clove and Marvel's tents on fire out of absolute anger from Glimmer's death. I remember what I was thinking at the time. I thought Katniss would be in one of those tents. I wanted her to die.

And, right when I yelled, "DIE, FIREBITCH!" Katniss turned off the TV.

I try to hold back a laugh. I know it would be wrong of me to laugh right now, but I acted almost like I was high. _Firebitch?_ I let out a small chuckle, only to earn a glare from Katniss.

"I'm going to bed." Katniss mumbled.

I grabbed her arm before she could get up, "Katniss, wait. That was me back in the Games. I'm sorry."

She nodded and pulled her arm away from my grip, "I know. We share a bed, so when you come in, please don't wake me up."

I thought, if they were making us share the same room, they would at least give us our own beds... Fuckers.

"I'm coming with you. I'm tired, too." I got up, as she started on the short path to our room.

In a minute, we were already in the room. I took my shirt off, as I usually do not sleep with it on, depending on the occasion. Katniss went into the bathroom and when she walked out, she was wearing a tanktop and shorts. Damn, she really is hot...

I took my mind off of the beautiful female that would be sleeping next to me for the second time, and walked over to bed.

I stopped once I reached the side of the bed, "You know, I could sleep on the floor."

"Just don't touch me, and you can still sleep on the bed." Katniss said groggily.

I crept slowly into the bed, under the blanket, and rested my head on the pillow. I knew I wasn't going to sleep for a while, so I ended up sitting up after a few minutes, when I believed Katniss was asleep.

"What are you doing?" I heard from beside me. Well, looks like she isn't sleeping...

"I'm honestly not tired." I replied.

She sat up, as well, "I can't sleep." She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Why?" I looked over at her. She was tired a second ago, and it's only been a few minutes, yet she decides she can't sleep?

"Thinking of Peeta."

"Get the hell over him. Not like you guys had sex. Try having sex with someone, knowing them all your life, and wiping their tears when they cry. That's even harder to get over, yet I've already done it." I glared.

"Peeta was my only friend, Cato. Friends aren't something you'd understand..." She sighed.

I swear, this girl can really piss me off sometimes, "Clove was my friend for a very, very, very long time. Basically all my life, Clove was my friend."

"I mean a real friend. You guys were evil killing machines, not friends."

"Clove and I were best friends, we had way more in common than a simple goal!" I yelled at her.

"A simple goal? You mean killing 23 kids in a fight to the death, just to bring pride to your District? Really simple."

"Now I remember why I called you Firebitch!"

"Now I remember why I called you MONSTER!" She yelled with a raspy voice.

And before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine and almost silently, she moaned. I don't even know who kissed who, or why, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and she opened her mouth, giving me the invitation to hastily slide my tongue into her mouth.

I quickly explored her mouth, memorizing every single inch of it, before pressing my body against hers gently and pushing her back on the bed. I pulled away from her mouth to breathe, and slowly made my way down to her neck, where I started nipping and sucking.

I knew it would leave a hickey, but as of now, I really didn't care at all. I knew she noticed when my erection pressed against her thigh, but she didn't seem to mind it.

Soon enough, I felt an intense pain in my cheek and looked down at Katniss. She slapped me, and she honestly looked even more shocked than I did. I guess she did care that I had an erection.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. Get some sleep." I got off of her and made my way to the door.

"Cato, wait! I'm s-" And then, the door was shut.

I made my way downstairs, and laid down on the couch, not caring if I had no blanket or pillow. All I knew was I had to take care of my erection before I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated a lot lately, and it's because I basically lost interest in continuing. If you guys would please review, and tell me if I should continue, it would be greatly appreciated. There's something else I wanted to tell you guys about the title of the story and chapter names. I was going to put this in a different chapter, but then I realized that if you guys saw me update, you might not have noticed this chapter and saw that it was an author's note, then you'd be disappointed. Anyway, my title was inspired by the song "Monster" by Meg and Dia. The part that inspired me most was "Wondered what it's like to touch, and feel something. Monster, how should I feel?" Chapter 2: "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle. "Nothing goes as planned.  
Everything will break. People say goodbye in their own special way. All that you rely on, and all that you could fake will leave you in the morning, come find you in the day. Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out." It was also inspired by "Cato&Katniss In My Veins" by inkiiex. Chapter 3: "Echo" by Jason Walker. "Hello, hello. Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone. I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now." Chapter 4: "So Cold" by Crossfade. "I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep, it always seems to get to me." And, finally.. Chapter 5: "Nothing Left Here To Burn" by Lovers and Liars. "A broken heart trying hard to make it whole. But, the memories won't seem to let you go. I hope to hell this is the last time. I hope to hell this is the last time I ever hurt."


	6. Meteor Shower

**A/N: I'll try to post as much as possible so to make up for my abscence. Sorry, I've just been so busy. This chapter is in the POV of Katniss.**

* * *

I woke up with worry disturbing my mind. I was worried about my family. When am I going to see them? I mean, District 2 isn't that bad, but I miss my home. When I talked to Haymitch on the phone, he said I'd get to see them on the Victory Tour. But, there's still a few months before that...

I dread the day of the Victory Tour. They're at least letting me go to 12 second to last, then Cato's District. But, I'm worried about Peeta's family. What will they think? I didn't save their son, even though I believed I loved him. Hopefully, they can forgive me. Hopefully, I can forgive myself.

I got up, and before I knew it, I was stripped down in the bathroom, ready for my shower. I looked in the mirror and sighed. It'd take some makeup to cover up the hickey Cato had left last night. I feel bad for pushing him away, I mean... it was me who kissed him. But, why?

Maybe I was just caught up in the moment, but oh well.

After my long shower, I finally had time to think. As far as I know, I don't really have to do much today. I made a mental note while I was in the shower to go explore District 2. So, that's really all I had to do today. After the Hunger Games, I realized I had a very good sense of direction, so I'll be able to find my way back.

When I walked downstairs, an aroma filled my nose. I suspected it was eggs, but who the hell knew how to... Cato.

I tip-toed into the kitchen to see Cato hastily making eggs, a calm look on his face.

"I didn't make enough for two, but you can have my plate. I'm not hungry anyway." He sighed, pouring some scrambled eggs on a plate and setting them on the counter.

"Y-You cook?" I asked, a little surprised.

He only nodded in response, "They teach you how to cook simple things at the academy, just in case you need to know."

"How long have you been training?"

He chuckled and looked over at me, "Since I could pick up a sword. Age 8."

Wow... Cato has been training that long just to lose the girl he loves, get threatened by President Snow, and have to share his victory with someone from a non-career district. I actually feel bad for him...

I grabbed the plate of eggs off the counter and sat on a chair nearby. Time to see if he really can cook well.

I took the fork and stabbed into the eggs, before bringing a small piece of them into my mouth, "Cato... these are really good."

"Thanks."

In no time, the eggs were all gone. Cato just watched me eat the eggs, and it did creep me out a little. I really didn't understand. But, I didn't really mind too much.

I got up to put my plate in the sink when I heard, "I'm sorry about last night."

I looked up at him with sorrow in my eyes, "Me too."

"I had no right to do that to you." He said slowly as he moved his arm forward and rubbed a finger across the hickey I forgot to cover up.

"Don't worry about it. It was me who kissed you, anyway." I admitted, blushing slightly.

He nodded, as if he understood. I mean... it was just an angry kiss. I'm not sure if I kissed him just to shut him up or for another reason...

"I'm gonna go on a short walk." I told him, before walking out the door.

I had so much to think about that I didn't even notice when I started walking. I sighed, and decided on what I would try to concentrate on first. Cato.

I feel almost bipolar around him. I know I feel something toward him. It's somewhere in the middle of hate and love. But, I also feel bad for him and consider him to be my friend.

Soon enough, I decided to stop thinking on this subject. It'd be a while before I could decide on what I felt for him, so I thought about District 12.

After the Victory Tour, I was informed that Cato and I might be able to end our fake relationship live, and we can both return to our Districts in peace. If not, they said that Cato and I would stay together, but switch between Districts every two months. And, eventually... I suppose the Capitol might want Victor babies. I shuddered.

I mean, I never wanted to have children. Especially with Cato. He's my friend, not my husband. And, since Snow already hates us, he'd probably put our kids in the Games. I don't think my heart would be able to bear if that happened. Then again, with a career dad, maybe they could win if Cato trained them. I just didn't want them to become brutal monsters...

Lately, it seems Cato is in my mind a lot. Even if we fake break-up, I think I still won't be able to take him off of my mind. I mean, he is attractive, I'll admit. And, he's unpredictable. Despite his temper, he's pretty amazing, even I wasn't scared to admit that.

Actually, I'm starting to think that... I fell to the ground after a slight impact.

"Hey, watch whe-" I looked up to see a man with sea green eyes.

He smiled down at me, "Katniss Everdeen. Pleasure to see you here."

"Finnick Odair, right? You won the... 64th Hunger Games?" I asked, trying to remember which year he won.

"65th." He corrected, as he reached his hand down to help me up.

"Thanks." I mumbled, as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "What are you doing in District 2? Aren't you from District 4?"

"Visiting an old friend. How's Cato?" He chuckled, observing my neck.

I forgot to cover it up, didn't I? I silently cursed myself and sighed, "Tell no one about it. And, I'm not sure. He's complicated, I can never tell his emotions."

"Don't worry, wouldn't wanna piss off the Girl on Fire." He smirked.

"Well, I should be getting back to Cato. Soon enough, he might get worried." I lied. Cato really isn't one to worry over me, or anyone.

I began to walk away when I heard Finnick speak behind me, "Katniss, I'm sorry about Peeta."

I looked back and nodded, "Me too."

All I heard from him after that was footsteps. Once I could no longer hear his footsteps, I began to jog back to Victor's Village.

Finnick Odair. Who knew I'd see him here? His last words stayed in my mind throughout my whole jog. "Katniss, I'm sorry about Peeta."

Maybe he wasn't as cocky as I always imagined him to be. I remember when I was younger, though it is a very faint memory, my mother talked about how attractive he was. It was a short conversation, I recall. When I see her, I'll have to tell her I met him.

And, before I knew it, I was already outside of Cato and I's house. I stopped to catch a breath, before walking in.

"Cato!" No reply. "Cato?" Once again, no reply.

I started to get worried, until I headed upstairs into my room and heard rushing water. Alright, he's just taking a shower. I walked out the door, just as I heard the water stop. Hmm... I'm going to try to scare him. I stood by the wall, where when the door would open, it'd completely cover me. When he opens the door, I'll jump out and scare him.

I waited a few minutes, until I saw the door opening. Right when it was almost completely open, I jumped in front of Cato and screamed, "Boo!"

He just stared at me, before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"How didn't that scare you!?" I asked, completely dumb-founded.

"Dear, I'm basically trained not to let anyone sneak up on me. I knew you were there." He smiled down at me, before starting to laugh again.

Somehow, with his loud laughter, I heard the doorbell, and I ran downstairs.

When I opened it, I was greeted by the man I saw not too long ago, "Didn't you walk the other way?"

Finnick smiled, "I wanted to meet your boyfriend, I'm surprised you didn't notice me. I wasn't too far behind."

Cato came walking down the stairs and called out to me, "Katniss, who's at the door?" He stopped right when he saw Finnick.

Finnick completely walked past me to greet the large man behind me. I shut the door and looked over at them. Cato glared slightly at Finnick.

"Nice to meet you, Cato." Finnick reached out his hand to shake his.

"Finnick." He shook his hand, and looked over at me. "Why is he here?"

I laughed quietly as Finnick replied, "Visiting a friend in this District. I ran into Katniss. Literally. She and I talked for a few minutes, and I wanted to meet you."

Finnick's apology for me losing Peeta came back into mind, and before I knew it, I asked, "Finnick, where are you staying tonight?"

"At my friend's house, why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Just wondering." I falsely replied.

"My, my, I could sleep in your bed if you'd like me to." He chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was suggesting you stayed with us because of your... apology. It really did mean a lot. I figured if you had no place to go, you could stay in the guest bedroom." I explained.

"Apology?" Cato looked between Finnick and I.

Finnick seemed to smile as he looked back at me, "For losing Peeta. That one?"

I nodded, as Cato glared at Finnick, "You can leave now."

Finnick smirked and walked toward me, "He's a keeper."

I silently giggled and nodded, "Bye, Finnick. Hopefully we can meet again."

And, as I heard the door shut, I realized how true my words were. I no longer had just Gale and Cato. I had Finnick. I don't know why that apology was so important to me, but it was. I knew there was now 2 people I need. Finnick and Cato. I _needed_ them. And, I don't know why.

* * *

**A/N: Before I get reviews asking if she loves Finnick, she's known him for a day. That's not even long enough for a crush, so don't worry. :P It's just more of a respect thing. I'm staying in Katniss POV for a few more chapters, most likely. Or, tell me if I should switch back to Cato. Once again, I hope they weren't OOC. Thanks for the reviews! :) Chapter Name Inspiration: "Meteor Shower" by Owl City. "I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don't let me go, I desperately need you!"**


	7. Tidal Wave

**A/N: I'm actually starting to enjoy writing the story again, mainly because of the last Finnick thing. But, if I continue writing with Finnick, I'm going to be too tempted to put him and Katniss together. XD So, Katniss shall not see Finnick for a while. :c And for all of you who have thought on it, the recaps and crowning did happen, I just didn't write about it, because I found no reason to if you knew it happened.**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

* * *

It has already been a month. Cato and I have been talking a lot, but we haven't kissed again. That's good, I suppose. As much as I like him, as my best friend, I don't want things getting awkward. We don't fight anymore.

Our day goes like this, wake up, eat breakfast that Cato makes, go on a quick jog alone, come home and take a shower, eat dinner, watch a movie, and sleep. Every few days, we go on a date, though.

Today, Snow randomly assigned a reporter to go to our house and give us a short interview, just to let the Capitol know how their precious Victor couple is doing.

She was coming in about 15 minutes, and all I needed to do was put a dress on. My hair and makeup was done already, even though it was a little sloppy. My hair was in my apparently "famous" braid, that has become a huge Capitol trend, and I had blush and dark purple eye shadow on. The dark purple was sort of cosmic and misty, but it goes with my dress.

My dress matched the exact color of my eyeshadow, and it reached down just above my knees. It was quite simple really, no patterns or anything, it didn't even have ruffles or poof out in any way.

A woman with long, blue hair that reached the ground, matching color contacts, and odd outfit, appeared at our door. Must be from the Capitol. Over the past month, I think the Capitol is slowly starting to get over Peeta and I not being able to be together. I'm starting to get over it, as well. Cato has been a huge help.

I heard the stairs creaking as Cato walked down them, and quickly dashed beside me, kissing me on the cheek.

We invited the reporter in, as we all sat down on the couch, and since there wasn't enough room, I had to sit on Cato's lap.

"Now, how have you two been these past 2 months?" She asked, in a Capitol accent with a smile on her face.

I smiled at Cato as he replied, "We have been great. We don't fight at all, I cook for her, and we go on dates a lot. Not much, aside from that, has been going on."

"Well, that's delightful. Now, Katniss, we heard about your encounter with Finnick Odair about a month ago? How was the handsome man?" She purred.

How the hell did she know about this? I blushed and nodded, "He was nice, I'd like to consider him and I friends."

"Oh, Katniss, you're blushing! Did something happen between you two?" She chirped.

I felt Cato twitch as he replied for me, "Nothing happened between them. It was simply a friendship."

"Are you getting jealous, Cato?" The reporter winked. "Anyway, the Capitol is dying to know. Will we be expecting a child, soon?"

Oh, God. We've been "dating" for about 2 months, does the Capitol really want Victor babies that bad!?

"Hopefully." Cato lied.

"And, what do you mean by that?" She looked confused.

Are you really that unintelligent, lady?...

"We keep checking to see if she's pregnant, but so far, nothing." He sighed. I might have to talk to him about this... I don't even want to fake a pregnancy! Much less, actually have to get pregnant just for the Capitol, although Cato seemed to be on board for this!

"Oh, that's quite terrible. I hope you guys find more luck! Now, the Victory Tour is coming up in a month. What are you each looking forward to most?"

Before I could contain it, I replied, "Seeing my family. Seeing District 12. Seeing everyone I love." And, once I realized this wasn't helping my case too much, I added, "And, I've been wanting Cato to meet my mother, just so we can get her permission."

"How sweet! Well, I'm afraid this is all the time we have. Ladies and Gentlemen, Cato Edmont and Katniss Everdeen!" The reporter announced.

* * *

**CATO POV**

* * *

That reporter lady just had to bring up Finnick. I was just starting to get over Katniss talking about them meeting, as she finally stopped a week and a half ago. If only I had gone into the arena with that guy, no matter if he was a career, I would've killed him.

No matter, not like I'm ever seeing him in an arena. And, in a way, I'm grateful for this. I'm glad I'll never have to become a monster in Katniss' eyes again. I know it seems odd, but I think I'm starting to crush on the woman.

After the reporters and cameras were gone, Katniss confronted me.

"Hopefully?_ Hopefully_!? You realize you're going to have to get me pregnant now, right!?" Katniss blushed.

I chuckled, "Calm down. It's called faking. I'd never to that to you, unless you asked." I winked at her, making her blush grow deeper.

She growled slightly while I laughed. It's so fun messing with her, it's fun just talking to her. At least when we aren't arguing, but then again, we haven't argued in a while.

When I was done, I finally asked, "So, why were you blushing when the reporter asked you about the Legendary Odair?"

"Why'd you twitch? Answer that, and I'll answer your question." She smirked.

"Well played, Firegirl. And, I'm not even afraid to admit it, maybe I was a little jealous of Finnick and you." I sighed.

"I don't see why. Finnick and I knew each other for a day, and I only offered for him to stay with us because his apology really did mean a lot to me. No one has given me much sympathy since Peeta died. But, I'm basically over it now, thanks to you." She smiled.

"Well, that's good. But, why were you blushing?"

"Because, the way the reporter said it... it was sort of embarrassing. I wonder how they figured out Finnick and I met. I wonder how my mother feels about it?" She smiled slightly while speaking of her mom.

"Did you mother have a thing for Odair, just as every other lady does?"

"She thought he was attractive, yes." She laughed and shook her head.

"Now, Katniss, shall we watch some TV?" I laughed along with her.

"Sure, Cato."

And right when the TV was turned on, we figured out how the reporter knew Finnick and Katniss met.

The same reporter looked at the Victor with surprise, "Wow, Finnick! You actually met one out of the two newest Victors?"

He smiled at the lady and nodded, "Of course. And, let me tell you, she's even more beautiful in person."

At Finnick's words, I twitched in jealousy. I thought all this Finnick stuff was over. The Capitol doesn't usually show things more than once... why are they showing Odair's interview again?

"Ohhhh, Finnick. Do you have a crush on the new Victor?" She purred, but I could tell she was jealous.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that, but she was a very nice and beautiful girl. She looks on the bright side of life, which is something you need after being a Victor." All while talking, he had a sort of goofy grin on this face.

And, I got my answers finally of why they showed a recap, they switched back to the interview with Katniss and I, awaiting her answer on how Finnick was. I took this time to look over at Katniss, whose face looked like a ripe tomato.

I nudged her gently, "You okay?"

She nodded, almost like she was dazed before she shook her head and replied, "I need to call him."

I looked at her, "You have his number?"

"Before he left, he stopped by the house to give me his number, just in case I needed to call him. You were asleep." She explained, before speaking further, "Can you give us a little privacy, though?"

"Of course." And with that, I walked into the other room, shut the door, and put my ear up to it. What does she expect me to do, actually not listen?

After about a minute, I finally heard, "Hey, Finnick? It's Katniss." Pause. "Yeah, I was just calling to say... thanks." Pause. "For all the things you said, the apology, and for talking to me a few days ago, to help me get over Peeta after that dream. Everything you've been doing to help me." Pause. "Oh, it's okay. Bye."

_Oh, oh, oh._ Finnick Odair, this means war.

I walked out right after she hung up, and as if she understood, she asked, "You heard, didn't you?"

I nodded, "So, I guess I wasn't the only one that helped you get over Loverboy."

She sighed and walked up to me, "Why do you even care?"

I'm not one to hold things back, so I just looked her in the eyes and sighed, "I have a crush on you." And with those words, I kissed her on the lips gently.

I made sure the kiss didn't turn into anything more this time, and pulled away almost right after I kissed her.

She looked at me, surprised. I knew she wouldn't be able to speak, so I explained further, "And maybe, we could just try to have a 'more than friends' relationship, especially since we have to fake a pregnancy, we might want to get the dating part mastered before that."

I gave her a second to think about this before she finally responded, "Look, I kind of have a small crush on you, too. Even though, it's not yet big enough for me to want to date you, I suppose you're right. How about some compromise though? We can try to have a relationship for a week, and if it doesn't work out, then let's just stay friends."

"Deal." I smiled.

Honestly, I felt a little happy on the inside, which is odd. I've rarely been happy after Clove died. No matter how much I say I've gotten over it, it still hurts a little to even think about.

Well, Finnick Odair, you _can't_ have her now.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked the chapter. I didn't realize you guys wanted more Cato POV until I read the reviews. Bellanator116, I tried to give you an idea of what Cato thought about Katniss and Finnick, so I hope you're content with the chapter. ^^" I hope I'm not moving the relationship too fast, I just wanted them to at least have crushes on each other by the 7th chapter. And no, Katniss doesn't have a crush on Finnick. XD I wish... Inspiration for this chapter: "Tidal Wave" by Owl City. "I wish I could cross my arms, and cross your mind."**


	8. Watercolour

**A/N: I love you guys. c: Also, more Finnick in this chapter. After this chapter, there will be much less Finnick for a while. I just have something set up in the story for him, and I need a few supporting chapters.**

* * *

**CATO POV**

* * *

I smiled at the girl beside me. She was still sleeping, and I had just gotten up, but it has been a week. We haven't kissed since my confession, which I'm alright with. But, today's the last day for our relationship, unless we decide we want to continue with it.

Things basically stayed the same, except we cuddled a lot, which I didn't enjoy the most, but being closer to Katniss is nice, and went on dates. Today might be our last date, but Haymitch thought it was a good idea that we were dating. My crush for Katniss has grown a little, and I think hers for me has grown as well.

She was just now waking up, and when she sat up completely, she looked at me and smiled, "You look terrible."

I smiled back, "You too. Where do you want to go today?"

She seemed to hesitate before saying, "Well... last night I called and got us a train to District 4 today. What time is it?"

I glared, "10 AM."

"The train leaves in 20 minutes! Oh, I have to get ready!" And with that, she jumped out of the bed.

Over the next 10 minutes, I didn't do much to my appearance. All I did was put on a white T-Shirt and jeans. Then, we left for the train.

We just barely made it, though. I was honestly hoping we'd miss it. I'm only going to make Katniss content.

Once we boarded the train, I sighed and looked at Katniss, "You know that we'll have to spend the night at Odair's house if we stay for a while."

"I know. I was planning on just staying there for an hour or two. I hope that's fine with you, Cato." She smiled.

Damn, I really do have competition. He better not try anything, though.

We both fell asleep on the train, and honestly, I wasn't even that tired, just bored.

When we got there, it took us a while before we could reach Odair's house. 20 minutes, exactly. I thought it'd be at least a little bit closer, but I was in the Hunger Games, I shouldn't complain.

Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock.

"Who the hel-" Shirtless Finnick came opening the door of the house, "Oh, Katniss."

"I-If this is a bad time..." Katniss stuttered, blushing.

"No, not at all. Come in." He smirked.

His house was basically the same as ours, except the walls were painted blue.

"Sorry, I know the house is a mess. I just woke up and had no time to clean it." He sighed.

What the hell is he talking about? It's spotless. I trailed behind the two, I honestly believe he's ignoring me.

Katniss looked over at him and laughed, "It's not a mess, at all. No worries."

He put a finger up to her lip gently, "Quiet, dear. someone's trying to sleep upstairs."

Must be another one of his Capitol lovers, traveled far to fuck him.

"Is it the girl you told me about on the phone?" Katniss asked quietly.

"Yes. Sadly, she's been trying to ignore me lately after a slight argument." He sighed.

So, he's had sex with this lady more than once? Or, could it be that Finnick Odair actually loves someone other than Katniss?

"Now, how have you and Cato been?" He smiled, glancing back at me.

Katniss stopped and looked back with a large smile on her face, "I think we've been doing great."

I smiled back at her. Maybe she does want to go longer in our relationship. That, or she's trying to convince Odair. Maybe, she's trying to make him jealous!

"Be right back, Katniss. I should probably go get a shirt on." He chuckled.

I took mine off and handed it to him before he could even move, "Here." Better me to be shirtless around Katniss than him. In fact, it might help me keep her a little longer.

"Thanks." He hesitantly took the shirt, and put it on.

I saw Katniss look away, blushing. It was hard for me not to laugh right now. I saw Finnick look over, and after a little bit, decided he may have had the same thought. Don't laugh.

We all stopped walking as Finnick leaned against the wall and started laughing. I couldn't hold it back anymore, so I just laughed with him.

Katniss growled, "What's so funny?"

Finnick was now in tears as he replied, "Y-You're so pure!"

I crouched down slightly as I began to end the cycle of laughing. And, within about 10 seconds, I was finally done, and so was Finnick.

Katniss didn't respond after Finnick's comment, and I was actually sort of surprised that she didn't. But, I suppose the woman is full of surprises.

The whole day went well, until a lovely dark haired lady came down, and her and Finnick began to argue. I decided she wasn't a Capitol whore, or a whore at all. Though, she seemed a little... out there. I tried my best not to talk to Finnick, while it seemed Katniss tried her best not to talk to me. Now, we're on the train, and when we get home, she'll tell me if she wants our relationship to continue.

And, right when we got home, the TV was on and Snow was there.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

* * *

"Be prepared after the Victory Tour. I came to personally deliver the Quarter Quell messages to you after I figured out you hadn't seen them on air. I shall not say this in exactly words from the note, I shall just tell you what happened." Snow explained.

I looked over at Cato, who seemed ready to jump out and tear the head off of Snow, but he wasn't stupid enough to do this.

"For this year, the Quarter Quell chosen was to choose from the box by what number Quarter Quell this is. And, since this is the third Quarter Quell, then 3 cards were chosen. And, this year, we got what I call the Victor reapings." Snow pondered around the room as I tried to put this together in my head.

"So, what you're saying is you're going to reap Victors!?" Cato yelled.

"1 male and female victor from each District, yes. Not only that. And at least one of the chosen Victor's sibblings will go in, no matter the age. That means Primrose is going in. And, if you have no sibblings, then your lover will be reaped. And, if your lover is already going in or you don't have one, you must pick one relative. Which means, Cato must pick. If you have more than one sibbling, they're put into a box and one shall be reaped." He smiled while he was saying all of this, a hint of pride riding across his words.

"Not Prim, please! I will do _anything_!" I pleaded, as realization hit me. I'm going into the Hunger Games with my sister! I'm also going in with Haymitch... And, maybe Finnick and Cato!

"Sorry, Katniss. No switches can be made for the Victor's relatives. Which means, Primrose can't have a volunteer saving her this year. And the last card chosen from the box said that the Games would come after the Victory Tour." Snow laughed slightly, but he tried to hide it.

My eyes widened at this. My sister, Haymitch, and I were all going into the Hunger Games in a few days less than 3 weeks. And, Cato, Finnick, and Finnick's girlfriend, Annie, might be coming with us.

* * *

**CATO POV**

* * *

So many things were running through my mind right now. So many things that I couldn't even At first, I wanted to volunteer to go in with Katniss, but then I must choose a relative to die in the process.

I wrapped my arm around Katniss, in attempt to comfort her, but it didn't work. She reached her arm out and punched Snow, square in the face. I just watched as he stumbled back onto the floor, completely dazed.

But, I knew that Snow would do something to her. I'm not so stupid as to think he's a helpless old man. I stepped infront of Katniss, and no matter how much she punched or fought me, I didn't let her move even a centimeter in front of me.

Snow stood up and glared at me, "Your little _'lover'_ should watch herself! Never know what's going to happen!"

Snow was finally getting his revenge. And with that, our nightmare was gone, and so was our hope.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't make you guys think, "What the hell? .-." or anything. I just wanted the Quarter Quell ideas to be my own, and that's what I came up with. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the late update, I had a brief writer's block. And, for the people who have requested that Katniss and Finnick should be together, I don't want to mess with the storyline that much. He's still with Annie at this point in the books. Reviews make me smile. c: I'm actually not sure if I'll be putting Cato in the arena, though. I mean, it'd be hard for anyone to decide to volunteer for that, considering you'll have to put your lover or relative in with you. Especially since they can't get a volunteer. Anyway, Chapter inspiration time. "Watercolour" by Pendulum. "When I'm falling down, will you pick me up again? When I'm too far gone, dead in the eyes of my friends, will you take me out of here? When I'm staring down the barrel, when I'm blinded by the lights, when I cannot see your face, take me out of here."**


	9. Only Fooling Myself

**A/N: I'm trying to hurry until the Hunger Games can start because I'm very sadistic and have stuff planned. So, I'm so sorry if it seems like I'm rushing things. I'm introducing Primrose in the next few chapters, and I'll be the first to admit that I'm going to try to make her OOC. Sorry for all our major Prim lovers.**

* * *

Tomorrow, the Victory Tour starts. Katniss and I have been doing nothing but training and having mental breakdowns lately. We no longer go on dates or laugh, really. Snow has made another reporter come over today, just to interview us before the Victory Tour. Katniss and I didn't bother dressing up, though. We stink, our hair looks like shit, and we both have saggy clothes on.

So, when the reporter got here, you could tell she tried not to comment on how we looked.

We all sat down on the couch, and with a Capitol accent, she asked, "So, how have you guys been doing since the Quarter Quell was chosen?"

I answered for Katniss and I, "Fucking terrible, and yourself?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "But, you're a career Cato. Shouldn't you be happy about going back in?"

"Once you've actually been in the Games, you'll realize how terrible they really are." I knew Snow wouldn't cut this out, because it just shows how miserable Katniss and I are.

"Oh... well, Katniss, how have you and Cato been doing?" She awkwardly asked.

"We broke up." I looked at her, wide-eyed. Does she know what the fuck she is doing!?

The reporter started to freak out, as her eyes widened, "What!? Why!?"

"We decided it's best to forget all attachments since I'm going to die." She explained.

It all hit me now. Why she hasn't been talking to me much. She's trying to forget about me, or at least make me forget about her. But, honestly, this time, realizing that I'm going to volunteer myself back into the arena, made me start to actually.. well, love Katniss. Not much, but enough to be able to consider it to be love.

But, I played the part. It's time the Capitol gets out of our relationship. I'll just talk to Katniss after the reporter leaves.

She looked away, and wiped a tear from her eye, as I finally said, "I'm probably going to die, as well. I mean, Finnick Odair might be going into the arena. He could easily kill me." I lied.

The reporter looked at me, "So... you're going to volunteer?"

I nodded, "I'm not letting my friend go in here alone. Especially when she has to deal with her sister and mentor going in there, too."

The reporter cheered up a little, but I could still tell she was sad, "Well, I'm afraid this is all the time we have today. We look forward to the Victory Tour, and afterwards the Hunger Games."

Once she left, I looked at Katniss, "Only for the Capitol, right? Or are we really breaking up?"

Katniss looked up at me, "I'm going to die, so yes."

I stared into her eyes, "No one is going to touch you. I'm volunteering."

She moved closer to me and glared, "You are not volunteering! How could you even think of this!?"

"Katniss, understand this, I have no friends. No family. Nothing to live for except for you. Now, if this is your final decision, we'll break up and I'll live away from you, trying to get the fuck over you. But, I'll still go into the arena." And with that, I walked away.

It was almost over, the Victory Tour. 1 more District left. We did my District first, because this year, the schedule was completely messed up. Now, all we had to do was District 12. Well, we were actually already here. We have already been here for a couple of days. And, in a couple more days, the train will come to take us to the Capitol, as Snow allowed us one day to ourselves. Today, Katniss will be able to finally talk to her sister personally, but I could care less.

* * *

**Short A/N: Remember, Prim is going to be very, very OOC. Sorry...**

* * *

I had to stay at Firegirl's house, and it was a bitch. But, as I am walking there now, I heard a shriek, coming from the girl I used to love.

I ran to the house, more curious than worried, to see a squirrel on the wall with about 12 knives sticking out of it. Damn, did Firegirl learn some crazy shit while I was gone? Or was it...

"Prim! You love animals! Did Mom do this?" I saw Katniss shaking her mature-for-a-now-13-year-old sister. Her breasts were just as big as her sister's, she was just a little bit off of Katniss' height, and she was even stronger than Katniss, it looked like. She'd be a great starter career.

Prim pushed Katniss away with a glare, "I'm sorry, Katniss. I have to let go of you now that I'm going in. I need to win this."

Damn. This girl is good, but how did the sweet little girl that Katniss told me about, turn into this monster?

Katniss looked at her in horror, and until Prim had one day left, they haven't spoken. I guess Katniss understood her reasoning.

Honestly, Primrose looked beautiful and deadly. Just like she did at the reapings.

My mind flashes back to the reapings, and watching the other District's reapings on television.

I remember District 1's reaping. They were brother and sister, and they both had to choose even more family to go in. Poor people. Honestly, the female was hot. I'm happy to have her here.

Then, District 2. Of course, I volunteered for Brutus. I'll be going in with Clove's mentor, Enobaria. Honestly, Enobaria is pretty hot too. But, she's a tad bit too old for me. And, her lover must go in. Brutus.

District 3 was odd. 2 weird looking people that seemed a little... stupid.

District 4 was perfect for me. Finnick Odair. And, his lover was reaped, but some old hag volunteered for her. Oh well, I still have Finnick to kill. Besides, Annie is his lover, so she'll be going in, as well.

I have a hard time remembering District 5, I barely remember even watching them. I was probably drunk. In fact, I don't even remember 7, 9, or 10.

I remember District 6 very well. Morphling idiots.

I remember District 8, too. Some people named Cecelia and Woof.

District 11 was interesting. Chaff and Seeder. Odd names, I suppose, but they seemed... different in a way.

And, then, District 12. Katniss and Haymitch. Haymitch has no family. But, suprisingly, he has a lover. Not sure if she's going in, seeing as how she's from the Capitol. Effie Trinket, I believe. Then, Primrose made her way on stage, even though they wanted the relatives to be a surprise, she didn't care. She looked deadly, and said nothing. This was not the girl Katniss told me of.

Now, here I stood. Right next to my 7 year old cousin. He was old enough to start his training - he actually did last year - so, he was old enough to hold a sword. But, I knew he would probably be the first one dead. Hell, I might even kill him.

Lately, all I've been thinking of was my plan for the Hunger Games. I'll kill my cousin first, then Primrose, and Finnick if I can get a hold of him, just in the bloodbath. Anyone else whenever I can. I've already spoken to the attractive girl from District 7. Even though I didn't watch her reapings, I knew who she was and how she won. She and I are joining an alliance with Enobaria, Brutus, Cashmere, and Gloss. I heard Finnick, Beetee, Wiress, Mags, or as I call her "Hags", and Katniss were teaming up. But, who cares?

And, here I stood. The night was almost over. I spent all of it with my cousin, Enobaria, and Johanna Mason. We had just finished exploring the Capitol, and were now heading back to our rooms. Though, since we all feared the Games, we decided we'd stay with each other tonight. We realized, from past experience, we probably wouldn't be able to speak anyway.

"Where is your room, anyway, Cato?" Johanna looked over at me with a curious look on her face.

"A tent. It's right there." I stopped and pointed at a very large tent with beds, food, or basically anything you'd need inside.

For the rest of the night, we just sat and talked. And talked. And talked. Until, finally, the day came.

And, now, I stand here. Hearing the 60 second countdown.

My eyes drift around lazily. Water. This was not the place for anyone that's not a career, including District 4. And, this was not the place for Katniss, the Girl on Fire.

I decided I'd head into the bloodbath, though I only saw weapons, and then meet the alliance, and we'll go from there.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 75th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! The bloodbath will be brutal enough for you to hopefully forgive me? c: The arena is the same, but not the death order or basically anything else. Chapter Inspiration: "Only Fooling Myself" by Kate Voegele. "Well, now it's etched in stone that I can't survive alone. You have the missing piece that I need so desperately! Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come, It's like a splash of water to my face. When I suddenly realize that you could never find a place for me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking.. One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out, I'm only fooling myself!"**


	10. O Death

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the break. I lost ALL of my files and everything once I bought my new laptop. I just looked back on it and decided to try to keep up with it. I will post a tribute list at the end of this. I made some modifications to the arena. The Cornucopia and some of the island is the same, but there's no clock. There's different 'bioms' to the island. Mountains, a meadow, the beach just off of the water, the barren wasteland, the snowy hills, and a desert. Don't worry, this is a Katniss/Cato story. I'll get back to it soon, but I think it should still have some storyline. It may be around 3 chapters before I get at least half a chapter of them together. But, I will update quickly. I promise. c:**

* * *

I dove quickly into the water, swimming over to the Cornucopia at full speed. I came up for a breath only once before I finally reached the Cornucopia. No one else was here. Finnick was off helping his alliance, and Annie was helping Finnick help their alliance.

I already knew that people had probably added their family and lovers to their group, but I didn't care. Our group was still quite small. Johanna's 'relative' was a randomly chosen stranger, considering all of her lost loved ones. And, most of the other tributes' lovers were weak, old, or they just didn't care enough.

And, right when our group reached the Cornucopia, there were already 3 dead bodies laying in the water, faced down. I killed two, the Morphlings. Enobaria killed the other one who I regonized to be Hitlia. She was District 10 relative.

Everyone was already falling apart. I could see the family and lover of the Morphling's crying by their loved ones, floating in the water due to the flotation devices.

Enobaria, Brutus, Johanna, and I watched out for tributes while Gloss, Cashmere, and Entisi, a recent District 5 addition, gathered weapons. We made an exception with Entisi, because she can handle a bow and arrow really well. She's like another Katniss.

Speaking of Katniss, her and her group are moving the opposite way. All except Annie and "Hags". I could see Finnick swimming backwards, looking out for Annie. If he claims to love her so much, why the fuck did he let her go!?

Oh well.

"Brutus. District 4 is coming up. Take care of it." And with that, Brutus was off.

It didn't take long, and I could see Katniss, Finnick, and the rest of their alliance staring over at her like we were monsters. Katniss was holding Finnick back, knowing that the second he got into the water, they'd be beyond fucked.

Hell, Katniss had to specifically get a rock and knock him out to keep him away. That was a sight.

We killed the old chick from District 4's granddaughter, too. Along with many others. But, our group wasn't the only one doing the killing. Prim must have killed 4 people before moving on with some knives she found in the water that must have been thrown off, or something happened by accident. Because trust me.. those could have been , as I remember, killed Effie, Seeder, my cousin, and the stranger brought in because of Johanna.

I killed off Blight, making Johanna a little angry, Cecelia and her daughter, and Woof's daughter.

Cashmere and Gloss killed their lovers, Angus and I don't know what the hell Gloss' lover was named, and Beetee's sister, Emm.

Johanna managed to put the drowning relative of the Female Morphling out of her misery, but killed no one else.

Enobaria and Brutus put the Male Morphling's lover out of her misery, then just proceeded to taunt everyone else.

Entisi only gathered weapons, did what she was supposed to.

All of District 9 died out. Those fucking idiots all fought each other. The last one standing was in pain from being stabbed on his side. He proceeded to fall into the water and bled out.

We made camp on the island, not wanting to travel far, with all of our weapons. I was decided to be group leader.

"Tomorrow, we move out. Explore and see what will happen. No hunting today or tomorrow unless we are approached." I looked around to see 23 dead bodies. "Nearly half the tributes were killed today. Hopefully, the others have the same idea."

Everyone hesitantly agreed, and I knew that I was gaining humanity. And I didn't like it. At all.

All 23 cannons went off and I almost actually cried for the first time over deaths. I knew exactly what was happening. It was all the Katniss shit that's turning me soft.

But, there's still one more heartless killer out there that will be killing. Primrose.

I couldn't help but think of Katniss. Even if I wasn't supposed to love her, it was hard to stop loving her all together.

But, for now I had to focus on the Games.

We sorted through the weapons. We got three fourths of them. 3 swords, a bow, about 30 arrows or so, a bunch of throwing knives, 4 axes, and a spile. Johanna easily saw what the spile was. She told me that she used it for survival in her games.

She went off to the woods with the spile, an axe, and a knife and came back with some odd liquid. By then, we had sorted everything out. We split all of the throwing knives up, gave the bow and arrow to the District 5 chick, I got a sword, Enobaria got more throwing knives than anyone, Brutus got a sword, Johanna got 2 axes, Cashmere got an axe, and Gloss got an axe. I got the least amount of throwing knives, but I didn't mind. They reminded me of Clove..

A lot of things have been reminding me of Clove lately, for some reason. But, I don't think of her in the way that I used to.

By the time everything was sorted out, it was night. I heard the Anthem come on and the 23 faces flash across the screen. Once it was done,we were all silent for a minute or so.

Then, they assigned Johanna and I as guards while they all sleeped.

We sat on the waterline and looked back and forth between each other for a few minutes before she spoke, "So. You and Katniss?"

I hesitated. "Broken up."

"Sorry, man.." She broke off for a minute before continuing, "I saw the way you were staring at her and Finnick when Annie and the elderly woman died. You looked.. calm, but somehow worried. Hard to explain."

"I-I was scared he'd fight back." I managed to say after a moment.

"When Snow took my family away.. it was tough. It's terrifying to lose the people you love. If Katniss appears in the sky tomorrow-"

"-then, I'll get the fuck over her."

Johanna rubbed my back gently, "Not that easy."

We were silent for the rest of our shift. Then, Cashmere and Gloss traded out with us and we both slept peacefully.

When I woke up, everyone except Cashmere, who was still sleeping, was over by the water, playing with a knife, a rock, some nuts, and an egg.

They cracked the egg on the rock and let it lay there, reflecting the light from the sun onto it, using the knife. Everyone ate some odd-looking nuts and sat back, relaxing.

Odd that I didn't dream last night, considering everything that's going on.. but, oh well.

I joined them, Johanna not even bothering to look up.

"Only one egg?" I asked, slightly unhappy.

"Cato, calm down. We have to make due with what we have." Johanna mumbled.

I sighed and sat down, waiting for the egg to be ready while I chowed down on the foul-tasting nuts.

* * *

**A/N: Odd chapter and I really didn't feel like re-writing the whole bloodbath, so don't get mad about the 23 deaths. Didn't realize it until I counted them up once it was done. Next chapter shall be up by the end of tonight, most likely. "O Death" by Jen Titus. "Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death. Won't you spare me over til another year? But what is this, that I cant see with ice cold hands taking hold of me? When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul?"**  
**1- Cashmere []**  
**Gloss []**  
**Angus [x]**  
**Unnamed Gloss's lover [x]**  
**2- Enobaria []**  
**Cato []**  
**Brutus []**  
**Unnamed Cato's cousin [x]**  
**3- Wiress []**  
**Beetee []**  
**Unnamed Wiress's grandmother []**  
**Emm(Nickname) [x]**  
**4- Mags [x]**  
**Finnick []**  
**Unnamed Mags' granddaughter [x]**  
**Annie [x]**  
**5- Unnamed Tribute(F) []**  
**Unnamed Tribute (M) []**  
**Entisi []**  
**Unnamed Unnamed Tribute(M)'s brother []**  
**6- Female Morphling [x]**  
**Male Morphling [x]**  
**Unnamed Female Morphling's sister [x]**  
**Unnamed Male Morphling's lover [x]**  
**7- Johanna []**  
**Blight [x]**  
**Unnamed Random Stranger [x]**  
**Jordan []**  
**8- Cecelia [x]**  
**Woof []**  
**Unnamed Cecelia's daughter [x]**  
**Unnamed Woof's daughter [x]**  
**9- Unnamed Tribute (F) [x]**  
**Unnamed Tribute (M) [x]**  
**Unnamed Unnamed Tribute (F)'s lover [x]**  
**Unnamed Unnamed Tribute (M)'s cousin [x]**  
**10- Unnamed Tribute (F) []**  
**Unnamed Tribute (M) []**  
**Unnamed Unnamed Tribute (F)'s best friend []**  
**Hitlia [x]**  
**11- Seeder [x]**  
**Chaff []**  
**Unnamed Seeder's sister []**  
**Unnamed Chaff's brother []**  
**12- Katniss []**  
**Haymitch []**  
**Primrose []**  
**Effie [x]**


	11. The Blue Bird

**A/N: Sorry. I don't know how this one is going to turn out, but I'm going to try to make it a long one. If not, I apologize for the length of it. I know the deaths are kind of hard to keep track of; hence why I made the list. The list of the tributes shall be added at the end of each chapter. But, here's the list of the Districts that didn't make it: Districts 6 and 9.**

* * *

I only had a few of the odd nuts before I had my ration of eggs. They just didn't taste right to me; but oh well. Couldn't have hurt too bad.

I didn't look over at Johanna once. After last night, I'm not sure if I'm mad at her or not. It'd be stupid to be mad at her, though. All she did was tell me the truth.

And the truth is that it will be hard for me to get over Katniss Everdeen; maybe even impossible.

No cannons so far. I guess that's good. Though, I'm pretty sure Primrose will be up soon for her killing spree. Hell, she may even come after us. If she's stupid enough. Then again, it's the second day. I don't think she's that stupid.

It's a no-hunting day. You know what that means? Nothing to do.

I interrupted whatever the hell they were speaking of, "So, who do you wanna try tracking tomorrow?"

Enobaria was first to speak, a wide and rare grin on her face, "Wiress and Beetee. Mainly Wiress."

Johanna immediately raised her hands and nodded in agreement, stuffing her face with nuts.

"I wouldn't mind killing Haymitch." Brutus grunted.

Gloss and Cashmere spoke at the same time, "Woof."

Entisi chimed in right after they finished, "Both of the Everdeen bitches."

Everyone, including myself, stared at her for a moment, but her glance stayed on the ground.

After our little stare, I saw Johanna look at me. With my eyes knitted together in anger, I pounced at Entisi. But, obviously Johanna saw me ready to do it.

"Stop, Cato!" Johanna grabbed both of my arms and restricted me, using ALL of her strength to do it. Enobaria and Brutus got my legs down and they all held me until I was calm.

"Bitch, if you lay one finger on Katniss, you'll die. With Prim, I don't give a fuck." I said, right as they let go.

Entisi just smiled at me. Fucking she-devil would pay.

"Cato, can we talk?" Johanna asked with her teeth clenched.

We both got up and walked a little bit into the woods before Johanna immediately pushed me, "Shape up. Entisi is in our group, and even if what she said was a little fucked up, you better deal with it."

I turned around and paced a little before I turned back to her, my face red with anger and my finger pointed towards Johanna, "I want that little bitch out of the group!"

Johanna immediately grabbed my arm, bent it back, covered my mouth with her hand, and pushed me against a tree.

She whispered into my ear, "Shut the fuck up. Someone might hear you. And, Entisi is going to stay with us."

She pulled back and stared at me as I stayed perfectly still, ready to kill her if she tried anything.

But, what happened next was unexpected.

Johanna leaned in slowly, removing her hand from my mouth. She pressed her lips against mine firmly, and after a few seconds, I pushed her off and walked back towards camp. I didn't hear Johanna say one word.

Once I got back, I got a bunch of odd stares; and I knew that they were obviously wondering where Johanna was.

But, a minute later, she was back and her eyes were slightly red. I assumed she was crying.

We all talked and ate those mysterious nuts until nightfall, where Johanna and I were assigned as guards again. As much as I hated the idea, she deserved a chance to tell me what in the fuck that little stunt was all about.

So, as I sat down and watched for any of the tributes, I smiled. We went through a whole day without Prim or any of us killing anyone. The anthem played in the sky, and I could tell that something was bound to happen if no one died tomorrow. So, I guess we have to hunt.

Johanna sat down beside me and looked down, not bothering to say anything.

But, I couldn't take it, "Why'd you fucking kiss me?" I turned my head towards her.

She shrugged and turned her whole body towards me, "It was all in the moment."

I smiled, feeling a little 'up to it', "I guess it was. But, now we're by a beautiful sea and there's woods in the background. Plus, there's moonlight."

She shook her head, "Cato. I can see the slowly rising tent in your pants. Not doing this just because you're horny."

I grinned and moved my body, laying her down and leaning over her with her arms pinned above her head, "You sure you don't want it?"

She glared and nodded towards me, but she didn't move at all.

I sighed as I let go of her and sat back up, and she did the same.

And, within an hour, Entisi came up and took Johanna's spot, even though Johanna still had a few hours of guarding left. That fucking bitch would get it. Fortunately, Johanna let Entisi have her spot and glared over at me as she left.

Once Entisi sat down, she pushed me down into the sand and climbed on top of me. I don't know why the hell I let her, but I knew there was a reason.

"You have a boner. I can leave you alone to take care of it, so Johanna can't basically torture you; or I could take care of it. Your choice." She looked me dead in the eye as she spoke.

I glared up at her, considering it for a minute. I hate her; but love sex.. hmm.

I shook my head and pushed her off of me, "Stay. I'll take care of it once you're gone. We have to talk."

"About?"

I smirked over at her, "Your bloodlust for the woman I love."

"Yeah, well she doesn't love you, obviously."

I shook my head and turned my glance back towards the water, "She does. But, she didn't wanna go through the pain of losing me."

"Don't know how anyone could love you. I never understood that Clove bitch back in the games."

And with that, there was silence. Of course I was angry, but I was waiting for the moment she could up to push her in the sand and bitch slap her.

No one said anything until Brutus came around and told me it was his turn. But, I wasn't that tired and I was ready to kill Entisi.

"One minute." I got up and looked down at the female before I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. "Don't you ever talk that way about any of the women I love!" And, despite the fact that I could feel Brutus ripping away at my side, I still slapped her and threw her down, only to hear the idiot scream and cry.

And right when I turned around, I blacked out.

_"Stop! Please!" There was a woman screaming. It sounded like.._

_"Katniss!" A scream ran out from the throat right away and I started running into endeless black._

_I was getting nowhere but the screams got louder, "Please! I love him, Prim!"_

_Primrose!? What the fuck was that bitch doing and why couldn't I get to her!?_

_"Prim!"_

_Fuck! And within a few seconds, I could see it. Primrose was putting the knife to Finnick's neck.. and I recall Katniss said she loved him!? The hell!?_

_Right when I got to the scene, everyone looked over at me._

_Katniss was shouting, "Go away! You've done enough! Please, go away! Finnick is here because of you!"_

_I looked around wildly, confused as to what was even going on._

_And while Katniss' attention was on me, Primrose slit Finnick's throat and threw the knife at her own sister's head._

_All I could do was watch in horror._

I woke up to a cannon, no boner, and a headache. I had two questions on my mind: Who died and why does my head hurt so bad?

Brutus sitting there, staring at me, answered my question as to why my head hurt. He must have knocked me out after I slapped Entisi.

"A stunt like last night again and you'll be in the sky."

I chuckled and walked over to everyone else. We were all awake, though some were a little groggy and rubbing their eyes. The cannon must have woken them up.

Entisi had red and purple up the side of her face, including a barely notable black eye. That's what that bitch gets.

She glared at me as soon as I walked up and Johanna seemed to pay no attention.

A few judgey looks; but no one said anything. Except for me after a moment.

"Hunting today. Entisi guards; but she'll come along tomorrow with us. Right now, she's the weakest. Gloss, stay back with Entisi. We'll divide up. Johanna, come with me. Cashmere, go with Enobaria and Brutus."

Johanna looked up, but said nothing and all the others agreed. Brutus' hand hurt, so he needed two others with him, just in case.

And after eating a few more nuts, we were off.

Johanna and I set off into the woods, while the others just scouted around wherever they wanted.

As we were walking, Johanna broke the minute-long silence, "Who do you think died, Cato?"

I thought for a minute, "Haymitch."

"I think Jordan died."

I turned my head towards her, an eyebrow raised, "Why?"

She shook her head, "Just a theory; but he was depressed for the short while I knew him. I think he foun a way to kill himself, honestly."

I grunted, "Primrose probably got him. She's a devil."

"Umph. Mayb-"

Johanna was interrupted by faint rustling noises in the leaves.

She immediately got her axes out and looked around cautiously. I got my sword out and did the same.

And, what'dya know?

"You know the worst part of these games?" Haymitch said, walking towards us with dual knives in his hands. "For me, it's the memories." And then, he startesd laughing.

What the fuck?

Johanna began to move forward, but I stopped her and stepped in front of her, "I hear someone else, Jo. Who else is here, Haymitch?"

Then, Primrose popped out of the trees and stood by Haymitch. What kind of dumbass alliance is that?

"Hey, Cato. How's my sissy?" Prim said with a smirk.

"Probably not the greatest. Her little sister is a crazy bitch." Johanna answered for me.

"Does she know you're with a District 7 slut?" Primrose asked, a smile spread across her pale face.

"I don't know. Does she know you're with her mentor?" I questioned.

"Yep. Ran into her earlier."

My eyebrows shot up in curiosity. If they met earlier, is it possible that Katniss was the cannon?

Johanna took a breath and raised her axes, "Come at me, blondie-bitch."

I threw a knife at the face of the drunken Haymitch as fast as I could right after Johanna spoke, realizing that this was going to be quite the battle. And I had to do anything to kill Prim and protect Johanna.

The knife landed square on his forehead and I smiled as the cannon went off; but Prim's look wasn't so happy. Her eyebrows knitted together and she stared at me, her face red with anger.

She shot a knife at Johanna, which she easily dodged. Then, both of us ran at Prim, weapons raised.

My only question is where the hell they got the weapons.. Sponsor? I thought we got almost all the weapons..

Primrose raised a few throwing knives, immediately shooting them at us. One landed into Johanna's knee; but this was not a time for me to worry. We had to get Prim out of the way.

I dodged the two that she threw at me, and I could tell she wasn't going to waste any more than that.

So, I smiled at her and she drew a normal knife, ready to attack. But, I was just a little more prepared.

I dug the sword into her shoulder, but just barely. She moved right when it hit, so she only took some damage.

And as I screamed, I could hear the trot of feet heading towards us. Who was it!?

Prim took the opportunity and began to run away from the scene. I was not in the mood to follow her; I needed to see how bad Johanna's injury was.

I ran back and rubbed her shoulder gently, taking the knife out of her lower thigh and immediately putting pressure against it.

And, within a minute, Enobaria, Brutus, and Cashmere were over with us. Brutus and I carried her as Enobaria applied the pressure and Cashmere was busy cutting off cloth from her shirt.

Soon enough, the cloth was wrapped tight around Johanna's wound and we all went faster to the camp, knowing we'd have to get there fast.

It took us around 10 minutes to reach the camp and Entisi reacted right away, helping us bring Johanna by the water.

There were tears in my eyes, and people kept telling me to go away. That they'd handle it. Brutus and Enobaria came back and sat with me as I watched them work to repair District 7's gorgeous female.

We were defenseless. Cashmere and Gloss hugged each other as they watched Entisi work skillfully. I don't even know where she learned how to do this.. but, oh well. .

The whole night was silent, but Johanna was basically fixed up by the time the anthem came on. She was resting, and Entisi was looking over her to make sure she'd be okay.

The anthem played and Jordan's face showed in the sky. Then, Haymitch's face. Guess Jo was right. Jordan was dead. I was just curious as to how he died.

And with all these deaths, it was decided. When it came down to the final fifteen, I'd guard, slit Entisi's throat in the night, and I'd leave. But, for now, I needed this alliance.

I sat back and relaxed. I didn't have to guard for the next two nights. And, with that happy thought, I fell asleep.

"Cato, catch meeee!" Clove was shouting. Only, it wasn't normal Clove. It was 8 year old Clove.

Funny thing is.. I was still full grown.

"Clove, slow down and stop." And, so she did.

She walked back over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. And suddenly, she grew. A lot. She was normal Clove know. The Clove I knew right before she died. Only.. she was different.

She smiled as she grew, letting go of me and tilting her head to the side, "How about we have some fun? You know.. like we used to."

Clove and I had sex too many times to count. One time in the games, countless times out of them. I lost my virginity to her when I was 15.

Clove's hands trailed down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as they went, and I pulled her towards me gently.

She did not like that at all, "You used to be so rough, Cato. Why not now?"

She stopped all movement and waited for my response, "I haven't seen you in so long, Clovey.."

"So what? Even more of the reason to enjoy me.." Her hands stopped at my belt, tugging on it..

PERFECT TIME TO WAKE UP, YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT OF A MIND. AND, I WAS SERIOUSLY FAR ENOUGH TO GET A FUCKING BONER!?

I got up and removed all of my clothes. Bath time. As curious as I was to see how Johanna was doing, I should probably get rid of the mud on me. And, hopefully the water would be the perfect temperature to take care of the erection.

I walked towards the water, wondering if anyone saw. And, I was sure they did. The Capitol did, at least. And, I'm pretty sure I hear all the woman screaming back home. I'd be sure to get some lady sponsors.

As I walked into the water, I grinned. The water was cold enough; but not to the point of me freezing my ass off.

I dunked my head underwater and splashed around for a few minutes before I got out of the water and walked up to the group, completely naked.

Enobaria, Cashmere, and Entisi looked away. But, the newly awoken Johanna stared for about 5 seconds before she saw that I noticed. And, then she finally looked away as well. The guys just sat there, chuckling. It was fun messing with the chicks.

I sat by Johanna and wrapped my arms around her. The fact that I was still soaking wet, caused the cloth where my body touched to turn darker and damp.

She looked away with a red face and I just smiled, "Feeling better?"

"Not sure how I should answer that. I'm not in as much pain, that's for sure."

Funny. Johanna used to walk around naked and not give a shit; but now that I'm naked, she's blushing.. hmm. I made the fearless Johanna blush and become a little bit of a lovesick softie.

I shrugged and walked back over to where my clothes were, shaking around a little and sitting for a minute before I was finally dried off.

I started with my boxers, and within a moment, I was dressed and my boots were on.

Walking back to the others, I kicked a few rocks and thought about my dream last night. Why was Clove in it? Eh.. oh well. Better than Katniss being in my dream again.

When I got back, Entisi was sitting there, but everyone else was gone.

"They went hunting. You're staying with me." She explained as soon as I showed up.

"Sorry about a couple of nights ago. You just annoyed me." I sat down by her and grunted quietly.

She put her arm around me and nodded in understanding, "I'm leaving tomorrow if we get two cannons today. Wanna come?"

I looked at her in amazement. She, out of everyone, had the same plan? Grab everything and leave? I can't believe that I'm actually considering this shit. I still have to protect Johanna.. you know what? Let go of everything. All attachments. That's what Katniss did and she's doing fine..

"I'll go with you. But, we kill Gloss before we leave. Leave Cashmere broken." I wrapped my arm around her waist and chuckled.

And, until they came back, we just talked.. discussing plans. Inbetween the two cannons, we sorted everything out.

We'd slit Gloss' throat and steal everything that we could carry, then we'd go off on our own. Entisi told me that she went exploring in the middle of the night, and found a meadow and a few ponds within it. She said it'll be safe for us there. So, tonight, we'll both say we'll guard, then do as we planned.

The anthem played right as our alliance regrouped at the camp. And, the two faces were shown in the sky. Woof and Chaff.

* * *

**A/N: I've been working hard on this chapter; but I'm sorry if it's a little weird. I had to do the lyrics by ear, considering my internet connection is fucked up right now.. because I'm in a car.. and this is a remix of a song by Blue Stahli. Oh, just forgive me if I get this shit wrong. The song is "The Blue Bird" by Blue Stahli(Remix used for an AMV). "I feel it right at the heart of me, and it grips me physically. Dragging down so far below, and it's a violent vertigo.(?) Did it end like a parasite? Feeding off what I keep inside." And here's the list of living tributes.. considering I didn't think when I took them off of the damn list. From now on, I shall just post the living Tributes at the end:**  
**1- Cashmere []**  
**Gloss []**  
**2- Enobaria []**  
**Cato []**  
**Brutus []**  
**3- Wiress []**  
**Beetee []**  
**Unnamed Wiress's grandmother []**  
**4- Finnick []**  
**5- Unnamed Tribute(F) []**  
**Unnamed Tribute (M) []**  
**Entisi []**  
**Unnamed Unnamed Tribute(M)'s brother []**  
**7- Johanna []**  
**10- Unnamed Tribute (F) []**  
**Unnamed Tribute (M) []**  
**Unnamed Unnamed Tribute (F)'s best friend []**  
**Unnamed Seeder's sister []**  
**Unnamed Chaff's brother []**  
**12- Katniss []**  
**Primrose []**


	12. Far From Over

**A/N: This is going to be an interesting chapter.. that, I can assure you; also, please don't hate me for this. But, it'll be a longer one, too. Probably not too much longer than my last one, though. We'll see. I'm not COMPLETELY sure what I'll do with it, and I don't want to spoil what I already had planned.**

* * *

And, here Entisi and I were. Ready to leave. Everything was packed up, and she was standing above Gloss, a knife raised over his throat. And, within a second, it was slit and the cannon sounded. Then, his face lit up the sky.

I was grabbed by a small hand before we could take off. I turned around and saw Johanna.

"Go on, Entisi. Look out to see if any careers or anyone else is coming over here. If someone approaches, kill them." I explained, never taking my eyes off of Johanna.

Johanna shook her head and slapped me across the face, "So this was the damn plan!?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Get over it. I'm considering killing you, so I suggest you go."

She gulped and glared at me before she walked off.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

No one came, so Entisi and I just took off as fast as we could.

We ran and ran and ran for.. I don't even know how long; but it was a long fucking time. So long that my legs started hurting and I could barely breathe. And, being in the shape I am.. that's crazy. Entisi passed out by the time we stopped running, unable to take it anymore. I'm surprised she could even go that long.

So, I settled down and sat next to her sleeping form, guarding her. I checked through our supplies.

A count of 56 nuts, 4 odd looking eggs, 15 throwing knives, a sword, the bow, 19 arrows, and the spile.

We were in a forest-looking area. The area was.. interesting. The trees were so tall that we couldn't see the top of them. The grass was a lush green, with small purple flowers nearly everywhere.

I dazed off next to Entisi, my arms wrapped around her protectively.

"So, another lover, huh?" Clove murmured as we sat in a gorgeous meadow, filled with roses and tall trees. The spot we were sitting in had a bunch of small, red roses and the grass was a bright green. But, the area was foggy and fading.

"I don't love her, Clove. You know exactly who my heart belongs to." I held her hand and looked towards her. Clove was dreamy as hell. Looked more beautiful than usual.

She smiled and nodded, "I do. But, you aren't going for her. That's what's pissing me off."

By then I knew this was a dream, "Is that why you keep showing up and tormenting me?"

"Maybe." She laughed and kissed my cheek gently.

We sat in silence for a moment.

I broke the silence with a slight sigh and mumbled, "I miss you."

She turned, pressed me down into the ground and climbed on top of me, "I miss you, too."

I felt a small hand amongst my large chest, pressing me down softly, "Cato.."

I fluttered my eyes open and stroked her hair back, my eyebrows raised, "Clove.."

But, when I saw her, I knew it wasn't Clove. It was Entisi.

I pushed her off gently, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, "How long was I out?"

She laughed softly and punched my arm, "Two days. You just missed the anthem."

And, then I realized.. it's night. Holy shit. I was out that long with that short of a dream? They say what may seem like a 10-minute long dream can really be hours or days in real life.

My face fell and I looked at her with a worried expression, "Who's.. you know? Dead?"

Entisi gulped and took a big breath, "Cashmere, Beetee, Wiress and.. Brutus."

I didn't understand.. Brutus!? What the fuck happened at the camp after we left!? And would Johanna or Enobaria be next?.. Or even worse.. would Katniss be next?

I felt myself breaking down, but there's no reason for it, I guess. I should have seen this coming.

* * *

**A/N: AND ON THIS DAY, ALL THE FANS OF THIS STORY BEGAN TO HATE ME FOR USING AN IDEA USED IN SO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS.**

* * *

And suddenly, a huge _**BOOM**_ and a robotic voice over the arena erupts, **_"T-Tributes, Hunger Games on bre-"_** And then, complete silence.

I looked straight at Entisi, wide-eyed, "What's going on?"

"I-I have no idea.." She mumbled.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

* * *

I sat there, staring blankly at Finnick as I shivered violently, "W-What?"

His arms seemed to be frozen, wrapped around himself as he spoke with blue lips and a shaky voice, "I do-don't know.. W-Wiress?"

Wiress was on the side of the small, snowy hill rocking back and forth with a knife in hand, "Solve." And, within seconds, the knife was plunged into her heart, the dagger sticking out.

No cannon as Finnick and I sat in silence, wondering if the hovercraft was going to come, or if it was really true.. the Hunger Games may be on break.

* * *

**CHAFF'S BROTHER'S POV(Jago)**

* * *

I laid on the rocks, looking down at the world with a raised eyebrow. Hunger Games on hiatus, huh? Wonder how everyone is takin' it.

* * *

**SEEDER'S SISTER'S POV(Jane)**

* * *

I heard the noises coming from the side. Sounded like Cato and a woman, but eh. At this point, I don't care. Pain was all I felt. I lost Seeder..

You think I'd be over it, or at least feel something, but nope. Not happy about this whole break situation, not curious as to what's going on. Nothing.

* * *

**JOHANNA'S POV**

* * *

I sat there, staring at Enobaria, blood sprayed across both of our faces and a disgusted look to match it.

Enobaria twirled a knife between her fingers, and I held the axe firm in my hand as she spoke, "Now, let's test whether this Game has really stopped."

A smirk played across her lips as she charged. I was calm, though. Unlike her. Losing Brutus..

I crossed my foot out towards her, stepping on her toes and impaling the axe into her head as she fell. Enobaria was dead, but no cannon or anything..

* * *

**WIRESS' GRANDMOTHER'S POV(Angela)**

* * *

I hacked up blood from my throat, laying on the ground and waiting for death to reach. What a time to die.. right when we get a break.

My only hope is that my little Wiress may-

* * *

**UNNAMED DISTRICT 5 FEMALE TRIBUTE'S POV(Ella, who is currently with Unnamed District 5 Male[Ed] and his brother, Unnamed District 5 Male's brother[Garvis])**

* * *

It's been days that we've been just trudging through the desert, and right when I felt we were about to get a sponsor, the Games go on break!? JUST FUCKING GREAT! My throat burned and Ed had to carry Garvis. This is no way to live.

* * *

**UNNAMED DISTRICT 10 FEMALE TRIBUTE'S POV(Emily, who is currently with Unnamed District 10 Female's Female Best Friend[Dotty])**

* * *

"God, Dotty. We finally get a break.." I smiled, dipping my legs into the bond as I felt some fish kiss my toes.

She simply nodded, wiping the blood off of her arms.

"How are they healing?" I asked, remembering the moment I caught her trying to saw her arms off.

"They're fine." She grabbed a stick and skillfully stabbed a fish, watching it flop a tiny bit before relaxing.

I sighed quietly as I watched her eat it raw. Not only was I not hungry, but I didn't like fish anyway. Dotty has always had a thing for them, though.

"Strange girl.." I smiled.

* * *

**UNNAMED DISTRICT 10 MALE'S POV(Twiggy)**

* * *

I smiled, laying out on the beach as I popped a berry into my mouth. As I bit into it, the juices overflowed out, giving me comfort. I could get used to this. No Hunger Games and living well.. hmm.

* * *

**PRIMROSE'S POV**

* * *

I endured the cold, traveling through the small, snowy mountains with my eyebrows knitted together.

A break, hmm? This can't be good..

**A/N: How great, huh? Hunger Games on hiatus. Sorry; I REALLY intended on making this so much longer, but the idea randomly came from me because of how many times I've read a story like this, so eh. Anyway, just tell me in the reviews whose POV you want to see. I shall take the first one I see, 'cause I want to get back to writing, soon! Song was "Far From Over" by Rev Theory: Crawling closer, so save your kiss goodbye! It's far from over! I won't fear anymoreeee! Wait, I know it's not too late. Even though the innocence is scarred, there's still tomorrow.. (What if I could see) I could just escape; close my eyes and dream about a sentimental vision.. A vision I could feel! This time I won't go softly! (I never wanted to be) Refuse to simply fade away! (I never wanted to be) Still holding on 'cause this is far from over!"**  
**2- Cato []**  
**4- Finnick []**  
**5- Ella []**  
**Ed []**  
**Entisi []**  
**Garvis []**  
**7- Johanna []**  
**10- Emily []**  
**Twiggy []**  
**Dotty []**  
**11- Jane []**  
**Jago []**  
**12- Katniss []**  
**Primrose []**


End file.
